


A Very Special Present

by The_Doom_Dahlia



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Heather McNamara, Birthday Sex, Eggs, F/F, Oral Sex, Oviposition, lila's first smut, my baby flaps, oviposition with a dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doom_Dahlia/pseuds/The_Doom_Dahlia
Summary: Heather McNamara gets a very special gift from Chandler and the two take full advantage of their new toy.





	A Very Special Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abo_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abo_trash/gifts).



It had taken her two weeks, multiple awkward conversations (both over email and in real life) and about a hundred and fifty dollars, but Heather Chandler finally had the toy she was looking for. It was long enough, thick enough, had all of the parts she needed, _and_ it was just as crimson as she was. Excitement swirled inside her like a whirlwind as she stuffed the featureless cardboard box it came in under her bed. As much as she wanted to, she couldn’t just call Mac over right now to show her her gift, it had to wait for a very special occasion. So, instead, Heather threw herself down onto her bed, giggling and happy to have triumphed in getting Mac the perfect present.

The special occasion she sought came only a few weeks later. Heather’s birthday had come, her eighteenth, and she was brimming with joy to the point where Veronica had to hold her wrists and calm her down so she could stop flapping long enough to eat her cake. Surrounded with new stim toys and records, Mac was as happy as could be. She looked up at Heather expectantly, since her crimson-clad darling was always the last to give her gift.

Heather noticed her looking and chuckled. “I’ll give you your present when everyone else is gone, okay? It’s a special thing, just for us.”

“Okay!” Heather agreed, standing on tiptoe to press her lips against her cheek before running off to keep JD from spilling his slushie on the carpet.

Eventually, Heather and Heather were left alone, the others having left for home (or for the nearest 7-11 in JD’s case, the boy complaining that he had to ‘drown this sweetness with a slushie). Mac laid her head in Chandler’s lap, a little glitter still in her long wavy hair and a few lipstick smudges on her cheeks. “This was the best birthday ever.” she said softly.

“Oh come on, you can’t say that yet. After all, you still haven’t gotten my gift yet.” Heather laughed over how quickly Mac sat up, eyes wide. “I won’t keep you waiting anymore, Princess.” she said softly, kissing her forehead and taking out the neatly wrapped box. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you!” Heather squeaked, eyes sparkling, and carefully opened up the wrapping paper and then the box. She gasped at the contents, slowly raising the dildo up to the light. She ran her fingers up the shaft, and traced them around the large hole at the top. “I-Is this what I think it is?” she squeaked, looking up at Heather in awe. When she nodded, Mac squealed, hugging her tightly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Heather chuckled, kissing her forehead. “You’re welcome, baby. A pretty red ovipositor for my little yellow honeybunny.” she purred, nuzzling into her hair. “How about we go upstairs and I can show you just how it works? I made plenty of eggs for us last night.” The delighted nod makes her laugh and kiss Mac again, running her hand through her hair as they made out. Still kissing each other, the girls stumbled their way upstairs and into her bedroom. Clothes became a burden and were quickly removed.

Heather squeaked and whined as Chandler kissed and bit gently at her neck, smearing crimson lipstick all along her throat. “H-Heaaather, your mouth feels so gooood.” she whimpered, reaching up and running her hands through the other blonde’s hair, nails scratching at her scalp and making her sigh and grind a little against her.

“You look so beautiful like this, Heather.” Heather praised, voice starting to get husky and low. “All needy and squirmy for me. I’m so lucky to have you.” she told her, her tone absolutely adoring. She kissed her way down to her chest, teasing her nipples, sucking and licking as she pulled her closer. Running her nails gently down her stomach, she cupped Heather’s pussy and grinned to herself. “God, you’re so wet already! Such a good little doll for me.”

Heather whimpered, shutting her eyes and looking away as a blush crawled from her cheeks to her chest. “Oh please, oh God, please put the toy inside me, I want to feel the eggs inside of me, oh please!”

“Oh no, darling, not until I know you’re wet enough. I can’t have you getting hurt by how big your birthday gift is, now can I?” she asked, grinning as she pressed kisses down her stomach, making her way down to her soaked pussy. Heather ran her fingers over Mac’s outer lips, smearing the wetness she found there and dipping her tongue in with a moan. “You taste so good. You’re so sweet that your pussy tastes sweet too!” she praised, flicking the tip of her tongue on her clit over and over again, tracing it in little circles.

Mac arched on the bed, her eyes beginning to sparkle with tears. Little hiccupy sobs of bliss were pouring from between her lips, and she was beginning to shake a little. It felt like a little ball of heat was starting to swell in her belly, getting closer and closer to bursting. But just before it could, she felt the mouth pull away. “N-Noooooo, please, please keep going!” she whined, squirming in place. “Please let me cum Heather, please!”

“Of course I’ll let you cum, honey! But not like this.” Chandler purred, kissing her gently and allowing her to taste her own juices. Distracting her with kisses, Heather grabbed the toy and positioned it. She pulled away only for a second. “Ready, love?”

“I love you!” Heather whimpered in response, eyes soft and still cloudy from tears.

Heather smiled to her, kissing her once more as she worked the large toy into her. The squeal that was muffled by her lips made her grin grow, assured that Mac was _very_ into this. She began slowly working her hand against Mac, moving the long, plastic alien cock in and out of her tight cunny, the length growing soaked. “Such a good girl.” she praised, peppering the smaller girl’s face in kisses as she used her pussy eagerly. She could feel the air of the room on her own wetness and realized how badly she wanted to get off too. “Heather? Do you want to sixty-nine with me while I fuck you?”

It took a few seconds for her words to register, Mac’s mind clouded from her absolute need, but the connection soon clicked in her mind and she nodded wildly. “Yes, yes, oh my god, please let me eat you out!” she begged, tears running down her cheeks and her squeaky whines filling the air as Heather kept fucking her.

The girls adjusted themselves and Mac buried her head into Heather’s pussy, licking and sucking eagerly. Suddenly, she let out a sharp yelp of pleasure as the first egg was pushed into her, the others following behind and bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. “H-Heather, I-I-I’m gonna cum!” she whimpered, now openly crying as she tried her hardest to keep pleasuring her. She was starting to lose control, but wanted to bring her to orgasm first.

Heather noticed her holding back, and grinned against her. “It’s okay baby, cum for me! It’s your birthday, you deserve to cum before I do! Please, cum all over the dildo, soak it in your juice! Get your eggs all wet, I know how much you love having them inside you. Cum, cum, cum for me, cum all over the fucking toy!” She commanded. She got what she wished, looking up at her as she cried in pleasure. She watched tears stream down her face as she wailed and whined, and felt her heart swell in her chest. She pulled herself away from Heather’s mouth, kissing her deeply instead.

When her tiny body calmed down, taking deep breaths, Mac pressed kisses all along Heather’s cheeks and lips. “C’mon, ride my face, please! Grind on my mouth, I really want to taste you, I wanna make you cum!”

Heather mounted her face again, grinding wildly against her lips and tongue. She’d gotten Heather to cum and made her happy, and now she wanted an orgasm of her own and, as always, Mac delivered. “Fuck, Heather, fuck, you’re so good with your tongue, such a good girl!” she praised before finally cumming on her face, soaking her mouth.

Grabbing a few tissues, the girls cleaned each other up. Heather guided Heather to the bathroom, helping to guide the eggs out of her without hurting her. The girls snuggled in Heather’s massive, cozy bed. “So,” Chandler began. “Is this still the best birthday ever?”

“Oh, absolutely.” Mac sighed, catching her breath. “But...do you think we can get Veronica to do it too?”

Heather’s eyes twinkled at the idea. “Heather, you genius. But baby steps. For now, let’s get some sleep.”

“Okay, honeybunny. I love you!”

“I love you too. Happy birthday, Heather.”

Mac smiled against her neck, sighing happily as she fell asleep entangled in the arms of someone she loved.


End file.
